Walking the Earth
by Heights93
Summary: AU. But kind the same story line. All the current events seem to trigger memory for Katia about who she really is and who the people around her really are. It's not her first time walking the earth. A/n: Totally missed a chapter but its fixed now! Hope it makes better sense.
1. The Dead and the Undead

A late August breeze lifted my hair as I stood listening to the service held for Finn O'Connor. My hear was still trying to revolve around the idea that Finn was gone. I'd never get to see or hear from him again. Up front, I saw Kol O'Connor by his brother's open casket. It broke my heart to see him so sad. The whole school had come to his funeral service. He was killed three days ago, it was such a tragic hit for everyone in our school. No body knew who killed him and there were no suspects.

After I looked away from Kol, I noticed someone was looking at me. It was a young man about our age sitting three rows behind me. He definitely didn't go to our school. We made eye contact and he smiled at me. I blushed and looked away. I heard him laugh quietly.

I stayed until the service was over. I watched them lower his coffin. People started to leave but I stayed back to watch them throw the dirt back into the hole. I sighed heavily.

"Hey," came a voice from behind. I turned to look. It was Evan. "How are you holding up?" I wrapped my arms around myself and breathed in.

"It feels unreal," I said. "Finn's killer is still out there."

"I know," Evan said. "Come on, let's go find Kol and see if he's okay."

"Good idea," I said. As he and I walked off, I turned to look at the burial site. The unknown guy that was looking at me earlier was heading back to burial site. I continued walking. Who was he?

We found Kol sitting on a fallen tree with a six pack on the grass. It was the only fallen tree in the graveyard and it made the place look more eerie and dead.

"I hope this isn't how you're going to drown out your sorrows," I said taking the cold beer bottle out of his hands. It was more than half way empty. I took a swig of it and handed it to Evan to finish it off. He gave it back to Kol. The bottle was empty.

"We're sorry about Finn," Evan said. "You know he was a good friend of ours."

"I just wish I knew who the bastard was that killed him," Kol said. I gave a nod. I wanted to know who the ass was that killed our friend.

"You need a ride home?" Evan asked him. Kol shook his head.

"I'll see you guys Monday," he said and we tried to give him a cheerful smile. Sally came over to us. She was my ride here and she offered to take me home too.

"I think it's going to rain. You ready to go home?" she asked me.

"Yeah, let's go," I replied. I walked away form my two friends . I glanced over my shoulder to look at them one last time before we left. Kol was gone and Evan was heading back to where Finn was buried. The empty beer bottle was on the grass.

By the time Sally had dropped me off at home it was raining hard. I dashed across my driveway and into the house.

"How was the funeral?" my older brother Asher asked as I closed the door.

"Sad, bleak, depressing," I said.

"I'm sorry, Kat, I knew you were close with that O'Connor kid," he said. I shrugged it off and went up stairs to my room. On my way, I heard my other brother Damon playing a video game.

I closed the door. I changed out of my black clothes into more comfortable clothes. I let down my hair and sat on my bed.

Seeing that unknown guy at the funeral made me uncomfortable. Why was he there? Was he a friend of Finn's? Possibly. Finn had lots of friends all over town. A while later Damon came to knock on my door.

"Kat?"

"Yeah?"

"Time for lunch."

"I'm going," I said. I checked my phone. Nothing. I checked my inbox again. The last message was from Finn. I was the last person he had spoken to before dying. It was a strange feeling knowing he died after texting me. He died a few minutes after inside the school.

I sighed heavily. I set the phone back on my dresser. He wasn't texting me back, I had to get over that he will. Not even if it was a cruel joke. Who could do such a horrible thing to a person like him? Finn was liked by everyone at our school. I hopped out of bed and left my room.


	2. First Day

I walked to my locker after Latin class. Kol's locker was a couple lockers down. I hadn't seen him all day. It was our first day back and I knew people were talking and pointing him out. Not as much as a word to him. It really irritated me. I walked over to him.

"You holding up okay?" I asked.

"Fine," he said. "I feel like a freak or something because people keep talking about me behind my back."

"They don't know what to say to you, Kol," I said helpfully.

He snorted and closed his locker. Kol was pretty popular here at Alta Academy until Finn got killed. Both brothers were on the football team which is how they gained their popularity since freshmen year.

"When do you have lunch?" he asked.

"Right now actually," I said. "You?"

"Same." He straightened up and we walked to the cafeteria together.

"Kat!" came from inside the lunch room once we walked in. It was Sally. She waved me over happily. We took a seat with her.

"You'll never guess who's in my cooking class," she said bursting with gossip.

"Gee, I don't know. God? Just tell me," I said.

"What about God?" came another voice. It was Evan. He sat down beside me.

"He's in Sally's cooking class," Kol said.

"Oh yeah? Tell him he owes me fifty bucks," Evan said playing along. Sally and I laughed.

"No!" she said amused. "Sage Nelson. He goes to Xavier High School, but he's taking the cooking class here because they don't offer it at XHS." I put down my water bottle confused. I ranked my brain for a Sage. Nope, none.

"Who's Sage Nelson?" I asked.

"He's the XHS quarterback," Kol said. "We've played against him a couple times."

"So, he's that important, huh?" I asked. Sally rolled her eyes in disbelief.

"He's h-o-t hot!" she gushed. Now it was my turn to roll my eyes. Trust Sally to initiate boy talk when the guys were here.

"I'd love to sit here and talk about Sally's next possible crush but I'm going to go and get my lunch," Kol said. He got up and walked off to the lunch line.

"What's his deal?" Sally asked raising an eyebrow.

"You went out with his brother last summer," Evan said. "Doesn't that bother you at all?"

"He broke up with me," she said defensively almost bitter. "I got my heartbroken."

"Stop it, both of you," I snapped. Kol came back with a lunch tray. He sat down by Sally. We ate together with little conversation and then we headed back to class. Evan walked me to class.

"Don't you think it's strange that Sally isn't upset about Fnn's death?" I asked.

"Well, they weren't exactly on great terms," Evan said. "You're not-?" I gave a shrug. I couldn't imagine Sally doing anything to anyone, but who knows.

"No, you're right," I said quickly. "I'm just mad she isn't upset like the rest of us" I headed to my American Sign Language class and then to my Stats class. After school I went out to my car. The rain hadn't let go since the weekend. It poured lightly.

"Kat!" I turned to see Kol.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked.

"The school found something the night Finn died. They found a security camera the night he died. He was arguing with someone. Problem is, we can't see his face."

"Damn, we're so close."

"At least it's something." My heart skipped a beat, he did have a point.

"Listen, I gotta go do some shopping that Asher asked me to do. We'll talk later," I said. He gave a nod and let me go. I got in my car and headed to the store. I did the shopping between me and my brothers. I didn't mind the chore.

I filled up my cart with food and headed to the cash registers. I saw Evan was working today so I went by his aisle. He worked as a bagger so we got a chance to talk.

"Hey, did Kol tell you?" he asked me.

"Yeah, he did," I said. "Does this mean his killer is still out there?"

"Most likely," Evan said. He put the last bag in my cart. I thanked him and walked out of the store.

Kol, Finn, Evan and I had been friends all through out high school. To have one of our friends die with out an explanation felt rather well scary.


	3. Double Date

I got home and Asher had dinner ready. As I got finished eating, Sally sent me a message asking if I would double date with her and Sage. She suggested I bring Kol along because they were both football players. Out of curiosity about this Sage guy, I accepted the double date.

The next day Kol came up to me after first period.

"Hey, I heard Sally's date with Sage," he told me.

"She told you about it?" I asked.

"Yeah, she asked me to tag along with you guys for lunch today. But I'm not really up to it."

"Up for what?" Evan asked walking up to us.

"Double date with Sally and that Sage guy," I told him. "Kol doesn't want to go with us."

"I'll tag along if you want," he said with a shrug.

"You guys sure?" I asked them both. Kol and Evan nodded to confirm with what they wanted. "But you'll be alone in lunch, Kol."

"It's fine," Kol said waving me off. "Sally gets on my nerves anyway." He walked off and Evan and I watched him go.

"It's today at lunch," I told Evan.

"Alright, I'll just pick you up after Latin class," he said. I smiled and nodded. The bell rang and we hurried off to class. In the middle of class Sally sent me a text saying we would be having lunch at Applebee's. Sounded good to me, I wouldn't complain.

After class, Evan was outside my classroom waiting for me. I couldn't help but smile a little as he watched my classmates leave. His dark eyes searched for me and then he spotted me and smiled.

"You ready to meet this mysterious Sage?" Evan asked me.

"Yeah," I said. We walked out of the school and found his car in the parking lot. We found Sally standing outside with a guy. I recognized the young man right away. It was the guy from Finn's funeral. He was tall and lean. He had brown short hair and bright blue eyes. I couldn't deny that he wasn't good looking, but there was something off about him.

"Hey, guys!" she called to us happily. "Where's Kol?"

"He didn't feel like coming," I said.

"Oh well, anyway, this is-" she said beginning introductions.

"Evan, yes, we've met before," the guy said speaking up.

"Didn't know you decided to stay in town, Sage," Evan said. I looked up at Evan. His eyes were set on Sage and I could see a fiery hatred in his eyes. I never knew they met before. He could have said so before.

"I'm Katia," I said interrupting the tension. Sage and Evan stopped their intense gaze and Sage looked down at me. His eyes sparkled a little.

"The girl from funeral, I remember," he said with a smile.

"Let's go in," Sally said noticing that Sage was looking at me with interest. He snapped out of it and we all entered the building.

"So Ev, tell me, is this your girlfriend?" Sage asked him as if I weren't even there. I couldn't help, but feel my cheeks flush and grow hot.

"Just friends, best friends," Evan answered. The waitress came by to take our order. I avoided looking at his eyes. Every time I looked up, his eyes were on me and he smirked. He was such a creep. I wanted this lunch to be over with. He talked about his football team as we ate. I checked my phone. Lunch time was almost over.

"Let's head back to school," I told Evan. "I don't want to be late for class."

"Yeah, okay," he said. The bill was brought to the table. We chipped in for the bill and we walked out of the building.

"Well, it was nice to meet you Katia," Sage said. "I'll take Sally back to school." He grabbed her hand and they walked off together. Evan and I walked the other way. I got in his car and put on my seat belt.

"Why didn't you tell us you know Sage?" I asked Evan.

"Why didn't you tell us you saw him at Finn's funeral?" Evan shot back.

"Because I didn't know who he was!" I said. "How do you know Sage?"

"He and I have this rivalry," Evan said slowly picking his words as he drove. He was focused on the road.

"Care to share?"

"No, not really." We got to school and it started to rain again. The sun had hid behind the clouds and it got dark out. I didn't have an umbrella or even a jacket to put on.

"Can't seem to shake off this rain?" I said thinking out loud.

"Yeah, come on," he said. I hopped out of his car and dashed toward the east doors of the school. It was much faster to get to the language hall way. Just as I was half way through the parking lot I heard tires screeching. I turned to see a black truck coming right at me and I dropped my books. I was dead! No way I was going to survive the car coming right at me!

"Kat!"

Someone pinned me to the car behind me and used their body as a shield to protect me. I shut my eyes tight afraid. I heard the car collide with something as if it made impact. I looked up. It was Evan protecting me. About a foot away from his back the truck was completely crashed, but it was against nothing. I didn't understand, what had it hit?

"How'd you-?" I started.

"Are you okay?" he asked looking down at me.

"I think so," I said. People came to us to see if we were okay. A couple people were calling 911. My heart was pounding and I was getting a horrible headache. Evan lead me away from the two cars. People swarmed to us, but Evan shooed them away. Kol came over to us.

"Kat, are you okay? What about you, Ev?" he asked and gave me a tight quick hug.

"Fine," I said breathing in his familiar smell and I felt a little safe again.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine," Evan said. The ambulance came and cops too. They pulled out the people from the wrecked car. I dared myself not to look. It was a huge mess. They insisted on checking up on us but we insisted we were okay. The principle called off all classes for the rest of the day.

"You sure you okay?" Kol asked me walking me to my car.

"I'm fine," I promised. I looked around for Evan. He was gone. "Look, I'm going home. I'll see you tomorrow." I got in my car and drove home in one piece. What the hell just happened? That car was a wreck and it didn't even touch us. How am I alive?


	4. Evan the Angel

For the next couple days, there was a nonstop talk about how Evan saved my life and how he was a hero. I hated the publicity and he did too. We tried to avoid the cameras and news reporters as much as possible. Since, we didn't talk to them the mystery had them begging for more.

I began to notice the physical changes in Evan. Over the next couple weeks his face filed itself more narrow looking more older and his body was more bulkier and full. I was amazed how he changed.

"You'd think they'd have other things to do than camp outside of my house," I said to Sally one day at lunch. "They could still keep searching about Finn's death."

"But that's old new compared to you!" she said.

"That's two attacks on Alta students," Kol said taking a seat beside me. "Call me crazy, but I'm a little paranoid here." My heart skipped a beat. So, I wasn't the only one. I felt better.

"Who would have something against Finn or Kat?" Evan said sitting down beside Sally. We shrugged. I guess he had a point. Who would be out there trying to kill Alta students.

"Something isn't right," I muttered. We ate together until the bell rang. Kol walked me to class. "Is Sally still seeing that creep of Sgae?"

"Yeah," Kol said. "Why?"

"Kol, he was at Finn's funeral," I said.

"You serious?"

"Yeah."

"What was he doing there?"

"I'd like to know the same thing." We stopped in front of my class.

"I'll see what I can do in finding out why he was there," Kol told me. I gave a nod and he walked off. After school, I headed home. Luckily, today was Friday and I wasn't going to be in here for long. Sally and I had already agreed to go to Planet Zero, a teen night club across town. The guys weren't tagging along so she promised not to bring Sage. But I did have to drag along Damon, I didn't mind if he came along with us.

The music was pounding and the lights were dancing around the ceiling of the building. The place radiated power and having a good time.

"Isn't Sage going to be angry?" I asked Sally over the loud music.

"He trusts me," she replied. As we were having a good time, my phone vibrated on my hip. It was a text from Evan. It read: Kol's in the hospital, get here asap.

"Sally!" I said grabbing her arm and pulled her forward. I showed her my phone. Her yes grew wide.

"I'll find Damon," I said. I rushed passed her and found my brother near the pool tables. He was there with a couple friends. Sally, Damon and I left Planet Zero and rushed to the hospital. We found Evan in the waiting room.

"What happened?" I asked.

"He fell down the stairs at his house," Evan said. That startled me. Kol wasn't the clumsy kind of guy. Much less with him being the football player.

"Is he okay?" Sally asked.

"Stitches and probably a minor concussion," Evan said with a shrug. We waited a while. A moment later a nurse came to give us the okay to go see Kol. He had stitches on his temple and his elbow. I was relieved to see that he was okay.

"You alright? How'd you fall?" Sally asked.

"I don't know" he said. "I was going to go down stairs to get a water bottle and next thing I know I'm on the last step. I guess I hit my head a few times going down the stairs. Thank God Evan was coming over."

I looked over at Evan. Why is it every time one of us is in danger, he happens to be there?

"You guys were having a girls night out," Evan said. "I thought us dudes should hang too."

Not being seriously injured, his doctor let him go home. As we all walked out of the hospital together, I pulled Evan aside to talk.

"What's up?" he asked.

"You're always there," I said. "How is it you're always there to save us from what ever happens?"

"I guess I'm just there at the right time," he said and walked away. I followed Damon back to my car. I watched Evan take Sally home. I hated myself for suspecting anything from one of my best friends, but I had to admit it was strange. I drove home. The next day I stayed home to do chores.

Asher, Damon and I lived by ourselves. Our parents were in the military. They came home at least once a year from some kind of injury, other from that we didn't see them at all. I liked living with Asher because even though he was older he didn't treat me like a child. As I vacuumed the rug, I got a call. It was Sally. I answered it.

"Homecoming is next weekend," she announced.

"So?" I asked. "We never go to those stupid things."

"We have to, Kat! It's our senior year!" she said.

"Why can't we just have a movie night?" I suggested. I sat on the couch. I saw branches move on a tree scrape against my window. Then I saw a shadow coming closer to the window. It was a person's shadow. I gasped and hopped onto my feet. Then it was gone.

"What is it?" she asked me.

"I don't know," I said slowly. "I thought I saw something." I waited to see if the shadow would return but it never did. "Listen, I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"This isn't over,, Kat," she said playfully. I chuckled and hung up. Just as I did, I heard something upstairs. If I didn't know any better someone was upstairs but I knew for a fact Damon and Asher where out of the house. I was getting scared. Then there was a quick thumping on the front door. I jumped two feet in the air and my heart was thumping against my chest. It was Kol.

"Hi, come on in," I said. I'd feel better if I wasn't home alone. He stepped on inside. "What's up?"

"It's about Finn," he said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"His autopsy. According to it, he just dropped dead."

"What?"

"I know. They couldn't find anything. Nothing!"

"That's crazy." We were quiet, thinking. How could they not know what happened to him? Finn couldn't just have dropped dead on his own accord. We spoke a little about ideas why the results came out like that. He left a couple minutes later to head to work.

Sunday, Evan came over to do homework. He wasn't very focused though.

"Hello, Evan!" I said shoving his elbow a little to get his attention. He blinked and looked at me. "You're totally out of it."

"Sorry, I was thinking."

"About what?"

"Don't worry about it."

"Why so distant huh?" I snapped. "Ever since the accident you've been acting really bizarre."

"It's nothing,come on let's study," he said trying to change the subject.

"No!"

"It's late. I should go home."

"Evan, stop pushing me away. What do you know?"


	5. Homecoming

Sally, Evan and I didn't see much of Kol anymore since he was always at football practice. He was taking Finn's spot as quarterback. Our first official huge game was against Xavier High School. They were our main rival. Most importantly, we were going against Sage. On the Friday of the game, we had a pep rally.

"Kat, hey, Kat!"came Kol over to Evan, Sally and I. We turned to look at him.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked him.

"I know this is last minute in all but do you want to go to homecoming with me? Just as friends, you know," he said. My heart ached for him and fell.

"I'd love to but Evan already asked me," I said. "Sorry." Kol's face fell, disappointed.

"It's okay, go with Kol," Evan said. "Can't say no to a quarterback, Kat."

"You sure?" I asked Evan.

"Definitely," he said. "As long as you save me a dance." We smiled and I turned to look at Kol.

"Looks like I'm in," I said to Kol. He broke into a grin of relief.

"Awesome! Thanks Ev," Kol said and he hurried off to his football friends.

"Are you bringing Sage?" I asked Sally as we sat down for lunch.

"Yeah, we're splitting the night between both of our homecomings," she said. I felt a little relieved that he wouldn't be at our homecoming the whole time. Every time we were around him, Sage kept on egging Evan on about who knows what and making Kol feel worse about Finn's death. With me, he would advance when Sally wasn't around. He would make me feel uncomfortable.

After school, Sally, Damon, Evan and I headed to the game. It was a fantastic game so far. Half way thorough out the second half, the scariest thing happened. All the lights turned off at once. People yelped out and the game stopped.

"What's going on?" Damon asked.

"I don't know," I said. Then the large screen turned on with an image already on. I gasped.

"Oh my God!" Sally gasped.

In large dark red letters it said: "Kol O'Connor, you're next."

It was written on the side of a garage and laying on the ground beside the warning was a young freshmen girl from out school. She was dead. A knife was jabbed in her stomach.

"Is she-?" I started.

"She's dead," Evan confirmed. The game was then canceled and people went home.

"Come on, let's go find Kol," Sally said. I convinced Damon to go home and tell Asher what happened and where I would be. Sally, Evan and I went to go find Kol. He was still on the field talking to cops. We waited for him to finish speaking with them.

"What happened?" Evan asked Kol.

"It's the girls blood on the garage near my house," he told us. "They doubt she killed Finn."

"The person that killed Finn probably used her to scare you," I said.

"At least we know the killer is out there," Sally piped out.

"I should go home," Kol said. "I'll talk to you guys tomorrow." We watched him leave.

"This is horrible," I said as we walked out of the empty stadium. "How does this keep happening?"

"Someone is a total wack job," Sally agreed.

"I'd like to know why Sage wasn't here on the first half of the game," Evan said. We stopped by Sally's car.

"I know you guys don't like him but seriously Ev? What are you trying to say, that he did something?" Sally snapped angrily.

"I just find it suspicious," Evan said. Sally got in her car and drove off.

"Hey, what's with these crazy accusations?" I asked grabbing Evan's arm before he could leave

"I have to go," he said. He released himself from m grip and left.

The next day was the dance. I spent most of the morning on the shower. Then most of the afternoon I tried on different hair styles and various shades of make up. I put on my white and black dress. It went just below my thighs. It had two black stripes on each side of my arms. The dress was halter and tied around my neck. I put on a bracelet, earrings and a necklace. I put on white heels. There was a honk from outside. I grabbed my purse and headed down stairs.

"Asher, I'm leaving," I called. "I'll be back around midnight."

"Alright, be safe," he told me. I closed the door and got in Kol's car.

"Sorry, I was running a little late," he said.

"It's okay," I said. He drove us to the rented ballroom a couple blocks from the school. The music was booming and most of the kids were on the dance floor.

"You look good, Kat," Kol said in my ear so I could hear him over the music. I smiled.

"Thanks, you too," I replied. He offered me his arm and I took it. We greeted his friends and chatted for a while. They took a liking to me and they started talking to me right away. I spotted Evan, Sage and Sally sitting at a table. "I think it's time to go." I nodded over to our friends. He looked to where I nodded to and he agreed. We drifted away from the football team and over to our friends.

"About time," Sally said happily. "We thought you guys ditched us."

"I wouldn't do that," I said. "Who's up for dancing?" I could feel Sage's eyes on me. Sally and he stood up and disappeared into the dance floor. I turned to look at Kol.

"I don't dance," Kol told me. I grabbed his arm and pulled him on to the dance floor with me. I put his arms around me.

"Now you do," I said.


	6. It Takes Four to Slow Dance

Kol and I danced the fast up beat song and into the slow songs. I was a bit hesitant to put my arms around his neck, but he lightly put his hands on my hips. I rested my arms above his.

"Thanks for coming with me," Kol said quietly. "You handled my friends pretty well back there."

"I just tell them what they want to hear," I said with a shrug. "They aren't hard to please."

"That better not be a dumb jock joke."

"Well.." I said with a smile. The first time since Finn died I got Kol to smile a little. Then someone grabbed Kol's shoulder. It was Sage.

"May I cut in?" he asked. "Sally requested to dance with you." With all my might I hoped that Kol would turn him down. He knew how I felt about Sage, but I figured he didn't want to make a big deal out of it. Kol let me go.

"Sure," Kol said and drifted off to Sally. Sage took his place and we danced. He looked down at me with a smile.

"You look radiant tonight," he said.

I mumbled a thanks to him. We were quiet for a couple seconds.

"Why were you at Finn's funeral?" I asked him.

"Funerals are public."

"Not that one. You were late tot he Homecoming game yesterday too."

"My, my Kat, you do like getting your point across." He let me twirl once and pulled me close to him. He had a coy smile on his lips.

"I'm saying we're on to you," I said darkly. Sage chuckled.

"Believe what you want," he said amused. "But let's talk about you and Evan and Kol."

"They're my friends," I said at once.

"What ever makes you sleep at night," he said I dreadfully wished for someone to come and ask to trade partners. I wouldn't care who it would be. Another moment went by and someone grabbed Sage's arm. I looked over to see Evan! I immediately let Sage go.

"I hope you don't mind," Evan said wrapping his arms around my hips.

"Not at all," Sage said his smile finally fading. I quickly put my arms around Evan's neck. I didn't want Sage any where near me. I would never be able to express my gratitude to him for simply cutting into a dance that I never asked for and never wished to experience again. Sage walked away from the dance floor.

"You don't know how happy I am to see you," I said.

"Well, you did owe me a dance," Evan said. I smiled. Automatically, I felt much safer then I had been a few minutes ago.

"I still think there's something you're not telling us, Ev," I said looking up at him.

"It has something to do with who I am," he muttered.

"And what may that be?" I asked. Before he could answer, the song ended and everyone started to leave the dance floor. He and I stopped too and headed back to Kol. Sally and Sage must have left sometime after Sage stopped dancing with me.

"The guys are heading to IHOP to eat, you want to come with?" Kol asked me. I checked my phone to see the time. It was almost midnight.

"Can't," I said. "I told Asher I'd be home at midnight."

"Go have fun," Evan told him. "I'll take Kat home." Kol thanked him and he walked off with his friends. Evan and I watched him go then we headed to his car.

"Then why don't you tell me who you are?" I asked as I shut the door.

"I'm not allowed," he said. "Once you figure it out for yourself, I can explain."

"Well that's dumb," I mumbled. He drove off. I was really irritated with these messed up rules. What could he possibly be other than Evan? The car came to a stop and he parked.

"Well?" he asked waiting for an answer.

"Genetic mutation, secret assassin?" I suggested. Evan laughed.

"That's all fiction," he said. "Think harder."

"I'm tired, Ev," I said. "Just tell me."

"Can't."

"Then I'm heading to bed."

"Night Kat."

I got out of his car and walked into the house. I went inside quietly and shut the door. I sneaked up stairs to not wake my brothers. I made it to my room in the dark. I changed into pajamas and went to wash my face. I climbed into bed.

Evan wasn't so different from Kol and I. But he did have a way from being there when ever we needed him. It's like he knew. Technically, there wasn't much I could go off of. I'd need something more to work with. From now on, I decided to keep a closer eye on Evan.


	7. The Giant Give Away

"You sure you want to do this?" we asked Kol as we removed Finn's belongings from his vacant room. It was about time Finn's room got cleaned out. Kol and his family had decided to auction off Finn's stuff at school to raise money for a charity. It was a good thing what they were doing. Finn would have wanted for us to do something useful with his stuff.

"Yeah, it has to go," Kol said. "All of it. You guys can take anything you want."

"We couldn't do that," Sally said closing a box.

"Of course, you can," he protested. "I have everything in this house to remind me of my brother. You can take something too."

"Kol, we aren't taking anything that belonged to Finn," Evan said setting down a lamp he was holding. "We won't have any use of it and your idea is great to give to others."

We finished packing and taking Fin's things to the school around the late afternoon. We sat down on Kol's porch to hang out and talk. A couple other kids from the street came to join us. They were friends of Kol. We had seen them around before but never had a chance to talk to them until now.

"So, have you come up with anything?" Evan asked me. I shook my head.

"You can't give me a clue?" I asked.

"No" he said. "But if it helps, you're usually quick to figuring this kind of stuff out." I looked at him confused. What was he trying to say? I stared into his eyes. I've known him almost all my life but I felt like I have known him all of my life or even longer. I couldn't put my finger on it.

The auction was the next day and it was great. We raised about three thousand dollars with all of Finn's stuff!.

"That was great," Kol said as we left the school. "Thanks again for helping out."

"No problem," I said carrying the box of left overs. "Finn would have wanted me to help."

"Finn had a thing for you, you know?"

"He made it obvious."

We got to his car and I handed him the box.

"I'll see you tomorrow," I said. He bid me good night and I walked off to my car. Just as I pulled out my keys, I heard someone yell out in pain. I whipped around just in time to see Kol being stabbed. I screamed.

"Kol!" I yelled.

Then the next thing I know someone appeared from above. I ran forward. The person who stabbed Kol literally sank into the ground in a black shadow. The second person reached into the ground and pulled him right back out. It was Evan! He punched the black figure away.

"Stay back!" he told me. I refused to listen, Kol was bleed too much for me to stay away. I ran over to Kol's side.

"Evan!" I yelled. I looked over to him and who ever he was fighting. Evan let the dark shadow get away and came over to me.

"He's loosing blood," I said. "What should we do?"

"Step aside," he said kneeling beside me and pulled out a small vile of a faintly gold liquid. He let Kol drink a bit.

"Check the gash," Evan told me. I lifted up Kol's shirt to check for a gash. I gasped. It was gone. I touched the drying blood on his skin. It's like he wasn't even hurt. "Come on, let's get out of here."

"I'll follow in my car," I said with a nod. Evan carried Kol into Kol's car. I hurried off to my own car and followed. We were heading to Evan's place. I've only been to his place a couple times. I knew he lived alone.

"Come on, let's go inside," Evan said kicking the door shut with his foot. I oped the place to his condo and turned on the lights. I shut the front door. Evan set Kol down on the couch.

"Is he okay?" I asked taking a seat by Kol.

"He will be once he wakes up," Evan said. I touched Kol's cheek.

"You have to tell me," I said. "What you are, say it Evan."

"I can't."

"You have to! We're in all in danger. What ever that thing is will probably come back!"

"You won't be in danger as long as I'm around."

We stared at each other for a moment. I tried to search an answer in his eyes but it just wasn't there. But once I saw him as a whole, as the person he was in front of me, I was starting to remember who he was. Somehow I knew it.

"Say it, Kat," he said.

"Y-you're an angel," I whispered. I couldn't believe those words came out of my mouth. Still gazing at each other, he nodded.


	8. The Unknown

I checked my phone. It was late and Kol hadn't waken up yet. I couldn't help but feel a bit worried.

"It's getting late," I told Evan. "Everyone is going to wonder where he is."

Evan returned to the living room with a clean, new shirt for Kol and a large bowl of warm water.

"He'll get up soon," Evan said with confidence. He set the bowl down on the coffee table. He handed me a small rag. "Clean him up before he wakes."

I did as he told me. I wet the rag and cleaned off the dry blood on his chest and stomach. There was silence. I was still in awe as to how he was able to recover so fast. It was like he never got stabbed. But yet again I was still in shock as to what Evan was.

"What are you doing here on earth?" I asked quietly.

"I was sent here to protect," Evan said crossing his arms and leaned on the wall.

"Protect who?" I asked setting the semi red rag in the pale red water. He sighed heavily.

"I can't say," he said.

"Why? Why can't you say?" I asked. Beside me, slowly Kol was coming back into his consciousness.

"Uhh," he said grabbing his head. Evan hurried forward, concerned.

"Let me through," he muttered. I got up and moved aside. Evan sat down by Kol. They made eye contact.

"You and Kat went out to dinner after the auction and you stopped by to visit. You fell asleep at my place," Evan told him. Evan helped him into his new shirt and moved away from him to stand by me. Kol blinked.

"Looks like I fell asleep," Kol said with a yawn and sat up. "I should head home."

"You look tired, I'll take Kat home," Evan offered.

"Thanks," Kol said getting up."I had fun, Kat."

I smiled weakly. I wasn't sure what he thought happened but it's best if I not argue. "Me too," I said softly. Kol grabbed his keys and left Evan's place. Before I could ask Evan anything else he answered them.

"I compelled him so he wouldn't remember what happened," Evan said.

"What was the thing you were fighting?" I asked taking a seat in the couch. He bit his lip. I sighed. He couldn't tell me, of course, I should have known. But then the idea occurred to me.

"It was a demon," I said.

"We prefer to call them fallen angels," Evan corrected.

"Why can't you tell me what you know?" I asked

"Not allowed. If my superiors knew they'd cast me away as punishment. Come on, let me take you home." He grabbed his jacket. I hadn't moved yet. I was still trying to rank my brain for answers. I knew they were in there, I just didn't know how to access them. They must be subconscious. All the question I wanted to ask I had the answer I just didn't know them. It was painful to know this kind of information about myself.

"You came to protect Kol and Finn," I said rising. He gave another nod and opened the door for me. We walked out to my car and he rode with me home.

Why did the O'Connors need protection? Most importantly protection from an angel. Something in my head told me they were in important some how. I ranked my brain to try and figure it out but no answered appeared to me.

I focused my eyes on the road but my thoughts were some where else. I pulled up to my drive way. The lights were still on inside the living room. Asher must still be up waiting for me.

"You have wings," I blurted out. Where the hell did that come from? I looked over at him for confirmation.

"That's a conversation for another day," Evan said. He and I got out of the car. He walked me to my door. I got inside the house in one piece. I closed the door and it made a faint clicking sound.

"Kat, where were you? I was worried," Asher said coming to see me in the living room as I kicked off my shoes.

"Sorry, I was off with Kol and Evan," I said.

"Well next time let me know, alright?"

"Okay, I will."

"Night."

I went up to my room and shut the door. I had to know more. If I could pull out more information of what ever was happening so I cold make sense of this, what ever this was. Most importantly how Evan, Finn and Kol were connected.


	9. Sage Moves In

I got to school the next day to find Sally and Sage sitting together at our usual table. A fiery hatred rose up in my heart and up my throat. There was no word to describe how shocked I was to see him there.

"Um, won't you be late to school?" I asked him not exactly taking a seat just yet.

"He transferred over to Alta to be with me," Sally said happily. She wrapped her arms around him and they kissed. This could not be happening. How could he manage to transfer in the middle of the year? Especially over night.

"Last time I checked this is Alta Academy, right?" Kol asked coming beside me.

"Sure is, O'Connor," Sage said. "I thought I should move in here full time to be with Sally." I saw the creep smirk briefly as if he were mocking us. As if to tell us, he won.

"Come on, Kat," Kol muttered. "Let's go find Evan." I gave a nod and followed. We walked down the hallway together.

"I can't believe he's here," I mumbled.

"We don't even like him," Kol agreed. "Doesn't he take the hint?"

"He likes messing with us." We found Evan by his locker.

"Hey guys," Evan said. "Looks like you guys met our new classmate."

"If that's what you want to call him," I said crossing my arms.

"At least we'll be able to keep an eye on him," Evan said and closed his locker. The bell rang and we headed to class. My first class was Mythology. It was an interesting class for discussions. Then I headed to Latin class. As Kol and I arrived to my class, we spotted Sally and Sage near my classroom. Sally had Geography right now and that was in the basement. That could only mean Sage was in my class.

"Told you!" Sally said happily. "You'll have class with Kat."

"I look forward to it," Sage said with a smile. I rolled my eyes. Kol dropped me off and I headed into class. Sage followed. He sat behind me and I turned to confront him.

"I don't know what you're playing, but I'm going to find out what," I said.

"Good, the sooner you know the better," Sage said. I looked at him angrily. What the hell was that supposed to mean? I turned around to face the front of the room and class began. Once class was over, I walked out to find Kol and Evan waiting for me.

"Wow, Kat, you have both these boys wrapped around your pretty little finger," Sage said behind me. Kol advanced on him but Evan held him back.

"At least they're loyal," I told him. "I can't really say the same for you and your loyalty to Sally." Sage, for the first time since I met him, frowned. I saw Evan suppress a smile as I walked passed them and they followed. I bought lunch today and headed to our lunch table. I stopped in mid track when I saw Sage sitting at our table. I would've turned and went a different direction but I took a seat next to Evan.

"How was the auction?" Sally asked Kol.

"It was great," Kol said. "Got a good amount of money. I'm heading over to the charity after school today."

"Which charity did you end up picking?" Evan asked.

"Wings for Angels. Some organization for kids who need help, I think," Kol said. It sounded like a good idea. I would offer to go with him but I had some things to take care of after school.

"Sounds like a good choice," I said with a smile. I picked at my salad and grabbed a cucumber. Sage was rather quiet at lunch some how analytical or something. The bell rang and I got up.

"Hey, you want to hang out after school,?" Evan asked me.

"Can't, have some shopping to do," I said shouldering my bag and we headed to the doors.

"Come on," he pleaded. "I want to know what else you remember."

I shook my head. "Sorry." His plea was tempting but I couldn't do it. I had to do some more grocery shopping. It would just have to be some other day.

"Kat!" came a familiar voice behind us. It was Sally.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked.

"Can I talk to you for a sec?" she asked me. I nodded and Evan let us alone to talk in the middle of the hall way. "Sage says you were coming on to him in class."

"Sal, get real! I'd never hit on your boyfriend!"

"Why would he lie?"

"Why wouldn't he? He's been a creep since day one. I have a bad feeling about him. If anything he's coming onto me! We're friends, Sal."

"Well, maybe we're not anymore," Sally said quietly. She walked away from me. I was hurt and confused. What just happened? The bell rang and most of the hallway was empty. I couldn't go into class knowing I might break down so I left.


	10. Forces of Nature

I ended up going to the old Garcia property just outside of town to sit near the creek. Asher and I used to play over here all the time when we were kids old enough to cross the road. Now I used it to vent out my anger or sort out my feelings. I sat on the large fallen tree staring into the water. I ran my fingers on the dark, rigid bark. It was rough and dry. I ripped off a piece and threw it into the water. I watched it sink in.

Sally just ended our friendship just like that as if she didn't even care. I sighed and closed my eyes. A second later I felt a breeze of warmness as if it were relief but it wasn't that because it faded away quickly. The sense was really familiar.

"How'd you find me here?" I asked my eyes still closed.

"Once I didn't see you come out of ASL, I knew something was wrong," Evan's voice came beside me. I opened my eyes and there he was. His dark eyes focused on me, worried.

"You shouldn't have cut class," I told him.

"That's the least of my worries" he said sounding amused then serious. "What's wrong?"

I told him the whole argument Sally and I had after lunch. "I don't get it," I said helplessly. "We never had a guy come between us. Why is Sage any different?"

"Sage isn't just any regular guy, Kat," Evan told me. "I trust you know that."

I shook my head. We sat quietly for a while.

"Is he another angel?" I asked.

Evan shook his head. "Try and remember," he said.

"I'm trying." There was another silence. Sage, I thought. He's in this too. "Sage," I said thinking out loud. As I said it, I had an instant memory of what he is. I don't know how I knew but I just did. "H-he's a demon. I mean, he's a fallen angel."

Evan nodded to conform what I just said. Why couldn't I remember more? I wanted to know everything now. I hated getting information in bits. If Sage was a fallen angel, there was a definite chance we couldn't trust him. All he was good for was trouble.

"What are you thinking?" Evan asked.

"I don't know," I said slowly. "Why can't I remember?"

"It's not your fault," Evan said touching my hand. "If anything, it's mine." I shrugged. It couldn't possibly be his fault. He's been too much of a good friend to do anything wrong. He's been the only person there for Kol and I. Evan got up to his feet and walked off the tree.

"Come on, I want to show you something," he told me.

"What's there to see?" I asked looking around and swinging my legs a little. There isn't much to see here but trees, grass and dirt. He rolled his eyes and walked over to me. He offered me his hand.

"Here, standing on the ground there's not much to see," he agreed. "Just trust me." I grabbed his hand and he helped me up. "Hold on tight." He draped my arm around his neck. I obeyed and put my other arm around his neck. He pulled me closer to him and held me tight. Then we soared into the air. The higher we got into the air, the clearer I could see his pearly, white wings. They were at least double his size. "Look down."

"Whoa!" I said gazing down on to the ground. The Garcia territory was enormous! The creek lead into a valley. The trees got bigger as the neared the opening of the valley. "This is amazing! Take me up higher."

"Okay," he said and we flew up a couple more yards. We could see almost all of the town from here. I could see the school and the water tower and other visible landmarks.

"Higher?" I asked eagerly. His wings looked more solid, more real. He chuckled.

"I don't want to get caught or seen," he said. We glided back down onto the earth. As we did, his wings became transparent until I couldn't see them any more. He set me on the ground and we let go of each other.

"Your wings?" I asked. "What can they do?" We walked back to my car. I could feel myself on this high on adrenaline from being so high in the sky and flying.

"Protection, invisibility, flight," he rattled off. Protection? It made sense!

"That day that you protected me from that car, that car hit your wings?" I asked. He gave a nod. "And then you became my guardian angel."

"Yeah," Evan said. It made sense as to how he keeps on being there right when I need him. We walked farther along. I couldn't help but swell with happiness to know Evan was my guardian angel. I had someone who was always going to be here for me. As we walked I put my arms around him to give him a well deserved hug. I looked up at him and smiled.

"Thanks for sharing that with me," I said. "You're truly amazing, Evan."

He looked down and me and smiled. He put his arms around me. Instantly, I felt protected and I knew he was telling me the truth. I had nothing to worry about.

"If only you knew how extraordinary you are, Kat."


	11. Sleep On It

"Asher, I'm home!" I yelled closing the door to the house. I set my bag on the sofa and walked into the kitchen. I set the large grocery bag on the counter. I saw a pizza box on the table. My brothers must have been too hungry to wait for me. I found Asher and Damon in the living room eating and watching TV.

"I thought I told you to come home as soon as you can," Asher said

"Sorry," I said. "I got caught up hanging with Evan."

"Well, grab yourself some pizza," he said. I ate and put the groceries away. I was in a pretty amazing mood now. I felt safe and secure. And maybe even happy.

After, I went upstairs to do some homework. Just as I entered my room, I saw a picture of Finn and I on my wall. I walked over to it. It was a great picture. Finn had thrown me in the air and caught me in mid air right after his first football game.

Kol was a replica of Finn. They both had an athletic build and dark blonde hair almost blonde with clear blue eyes. I was starting to miss him all over again.

"That was his first game right? Freshmen year?" I looked to see Kol leaning on my door frame..

"Yeah, it was," I said with a smile. I sat on my bed and he came into my room.

"Damon let me in," Kol said taking a seat on my desk chair. "I hope that's cool." I gave a nod. "Sally told me what happened."

"Sage is lying."

"Yeah, I know. I just came by to see if you were okay."

"I'm okay," I said.

Of course he didn't know about Sage. Everything in me wanted to let him know or warn him about Sage but I couldn't. He'd think I was a lunatic.

"You know, it's funny," Kol said his attention back on the picture on my wall. "Ever since Finn died, I felt like I've been through this already. Does that sound crazy?"

"Not really," I mumbled. I felt the same when I was with Evan and Kol. How was he was linked to Evan and I? We were already connected by Evan protecting the O'Connors and in the process of becoming my guardian angel. But there had to be more to it.

"I'll let you study," he said.

"Alright, text me," I said quickly. He got up and left my room. It didn't take long to finish my homework. With my extra time, I took a quick shower and got ready for bed. I turned off my lamp beside my bed and curled up to fall asleep.

* * *

"Come, keep running!" he said leading me into the forest. I tried to run faster but it was practically useless in this attire. Dresses were obviously not made for running.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"To a safe place," he said. "My superiors are aware of you and of your knowledge. If I get you there they won't be able to hurt you." Branches tore at my dress and leaves got caught in my hair. I picked up as much as my dress that I could and attempted to follow. I slowed down and stopped. I was out of breath.

"Katherine, come, we must hurry," the young man said coming forward. It was Evan or at least it looked like Evan. He and I were wearing 1800's clothing. His dark brown hair was ruffled and he looked exasperated but I could never forget his face. "Please, we must continue. Nicholas gave us time to run. We must take advantage of it.."

Behind me, I heard a search party coming after us. I could see the faint glow of torches from a distance. I grabbed his hand and we continued running. My heart was beating wildly and fear consumed every cell in my body. We ran and hid in a ditch.

"Stay here," he said. "I'm going to scout ahead to see how much farther we are from the safe place." I gave a nod. He took off in flight. To have both angels and demons after me was one of the most scariest things to happen to me.

I hated myself for leaving Nicholas behind. He was such a dear friend and leaving him behind was one of the hardest things to do. I knew he was going to get killed for aiding me. But he insisted on staying behind, he sacrificed himself in order to save me. I bit back tears.

I could hear horses galloping not to far. I looked up at the sky. The dark sky rumbled. It was going to rain. Where was Kit? "Katherine!" voices echoed. Kit appeared beside me. He startled me but I didn't scream

"Come along now," Kit said in a hurried voice. He took me in his arms and we took off into the night air. Lightning struck the sky and thunder boomed.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"They're angry," Kit said Bullets from the ground were shooting up at us. He quickly thrust his wings forward around us. The bullets bounced off his wings. We stayed suspended in the air. I held on tight to Kit. Thunder sounded one more time and lightning roped around Kit's arm. I screamed as he almost dropped me. He held me tight with one arm around me. Kit attempted to fly forward to take me to safety. The lighting had a good grip on him, we weren't able to move any further.

"Let me go!" I yelled.

"No!" he yelled back. The lightning tugged on him pulling Kit higher in the sky. Thunder rumbled and lightning struck simultaneously. The stag of lighting grabbed onto his arm that held me to him.

"Kit, let me go!" I begged as his restraint pulled on his arm. It was slowly forcing him to let me go. And then he did. I screamed and hurtled to the ground.

"Katherine!" Kit yelled as his restraints pulled him up into the sky and he disappeared beyond the clouds.

* * *

Before I hit the ground, I woke up with my heart still racing and I was shaking. I sat up looking around. I'm in my room, I thought, it was just a dream. That dream was real, it happened once before. I lived that, I knew I had. I've known Evan from what ever that was and that much was certain.


	12. Katherine

As I headed to school the next day, I was determined to find Evan to talk to him. He had to hear me out about this dream. Somehow these kinds of dream were going to get me answers. He couldn't give me answers but these dreams sure could. I found him talking to a classmate.

"Hey Ev, can I talk to you for a minutes?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure," he said closing his locker. The girl he was talking to walked off and Evan and I walked the other direction. "What's up, Kat?"

"I had a dream last night," I said. "About the past, about us." He looked at me seriously so I explained."You were taking me to a safe place. And I-I didn't make it." Evan gestured for me to follow him into an empty classroom. He let me in and closed the door behind us. I leaned on the desk and he came to stand in front of me.

"Tell me exactly what you saw," Evan said. I explained to him the long version of my dream.

"And I kept calling you Kit," I finished. "And you called me Katherine."

"Damn," he muttered running a hand in his dark hair. "I shouldn't have taken you flying yesterday. Damn it, damn it, damn it!"

"But I thought about it," I said quickly before he could get any more angry with himself even more."Since you can't tell me what happened maybe I can relive it in my dreams."

"Kat, you're not allowed to know at all," Evan said desperately and grabbed my hands. "You saw what happens when you know too much. I can't loose you again, not this soon."

The door opened and Kol came in. He looked surprised to see us alone in the empty classroom. I couldn't help but feel bit of awkwardness in the air. I stood up straight. Evan let go of my hands and took a step away from me.

"Hey guys," he said slowly. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, fine," Evan said.

"I just had to tell Evan a couple things," I said. Evan and I left the classroom as Kol and his classmates entered. Evan walked me to class in silence. Most of the hallways were empty, the bell must have rung and we were late for out first class. Before we parted I had to say something.

"Nicholas," I said. "That's Kol, isn't it? He sacrificed himself for us. Will that happen again?"

"I don't know, Kat," Evan muttered. "History always tends to repeat itself in the strangest of ways."

"I'm scared, Ev."

"Don't be, you'll be fine," he said. He held me close for a moment. He let me go and opened the door for me. I slipped into class.

I anticipated myself for Sage in my Latin class and I was ready to confront him. I didn't expect him to do anything or tell me anything that I didn't know but it was worth a try.

"Don't go looking for trouble," Kol pleaded with me as he walked me to class.

"I'm not going to do anything," I lied.

Just as I expected, he was outside my class with Sally. They stood very close to each other, whispering to each other quietly. I saw them make eye contact and he said something. Sally blinked and walked away. He was compelling her! That's how he was getting himself close to us. He was just using her. He didn't even like her. He smiled as Kol and I approached.

"Well, well if it isn't my girlfriend's ex-friends," he said cheerfully.

"Shut up, Sage," Kol scowled. I told Kol it was okay and he left.

"Where's Evan? He wouldn't want to leave you alone with Kol now, would he?" Sage said teasing me.

"You turned Sally against me," I accused as I followed him into class. He laughed openly and some near by students looked at us.

"She's a feeble minded creature, isn't she?" Sage said. "Easy to manipulate, you know."

"I'm warning you," I stared as he took his usual seat behind me.

:You are in no position to threaten me."

"Neither are you."

"Be careful with what you say, Katherine."

Katherine? Why did he just call me Katherine? Before I could say anything else, the bell rang and I turned around in my seat. My full name Katia did have a resemblance to Katherine. Was that just a coincidence?

I sat in class wondering how many prior lives I've had. Maybe I could figure out more about myself. I'd do some research during lunch time. After class, I dashed out to the library. I got on a computer and searched for Katherine's. Half way though my search I found a Lewis Carrson. He was driver for wagons heading towards the West. It happened to mention his only daughter Katherine Carrson who died when she was twenty. The book on Carrson was located here so I went to grab it before any one else did.

"Hey, why haven't you come to lunch?" someone asked. I looked up to Kol sitting down in front of me. He had brought me lunch.

"Doing some research," I said and continued to look through the book.

"Oh yeah? What kind of research?" he asked taking my book.

"Oh, you know history," I said with a shrug.

"But you don't have history."

"Yeah but in my Mythology class we're talking about angels and demons."

"And this Carrson guy was one or the other?"

I giggled and grabbed the book back.

"Thanks for bringing me lunch," I said popping a french fry into my mouth.

"No problem," he said. I looked through the book hopping that I'd get to see a picture of Lewis Carrson. Maybe if I saw him it would cause me to remember something. I found something better. It was picture of his daughter, Katherine Carrson. But it was me! It was bound to be. If I were to dress up with that kind of clothes it would be me.

"Whoa, is that his daughter?" Kol asked taking the book away from me.

"That's what the caption says," I said. I watched him closely as he examined the picture. He looked up at me right away.

"She looks like just you," Kol said. "That's crazy." He looked at the picture again more quietly. That's all I needed to know. They way he looked at the picture said it all. He was part of my past as well. There was no question about it. The picture must have triggered memories or something, just how I hoped it would.


	13. Open Book

As I did homework late one night, I heard a sound coming from my window. Someone was outside. It was Evan. Why didn't he just go through the front door? I checked the time. It was almost midnight. I hopped out of bed and hurried over. I opened the window.

"Evan, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Something is wrong up in the Sky," he said. "I came to see if you were okay."

"I'm fine," I said. "Come in, I need to talk to you."

"I can't stay."

"It's important, it's about Kol."

"What about him?"

"I think he's starting to remember too." He looked at me seriously.

"Alright, I'm coming in," he finally said. I stepped back and he came in. I lead him over to my bed and we sat down. "Explain."

I told him about the few instances I saw recognition in Kol's eyes.

"We need to give him clues or something," I said.

"Listen, Kat, you and Kol are remembering equally. Just talk to him," he told me. "What about you? Have you been remembering anything lately?" I shook my head.

"I'm sorry I'm dragging you into this again," Evan said. "So, I thought I'd make it up t you this time. I forgot I had this until a few nights ago." He took off his backpack and pulled out a journal. It had a beautiful hard cover. He handed it to me.

"What is it?" I asked taking it.

"Your journal from last time," he said. "I gave you the idea and Kol has one too. You'll find some answers."

"Thanks," I said. He grabbed my hand briefly. He got up and went to my window to leave.

"Evan," I said quickly.

"Hmm?" he asked turning to look at me.

"You wanna stay and read it with me?" I asked hopefully.

"You want me to?" he asked. I smiled and gave a nod. He came back to my bed and sat back down. "Alright, at least I'll be able to know what you wrote about me." We settled into bed and I opened it. The first page was plain and it said 1878. I turned the page and it had photographs. The first one was a picture of Katherine Carrson, we didn't need to read the caption to know who it was. The picture was of Christopher 'Kit' Gray. It was Kit from my dream. The next old photograph was of two brothers, Nicholas and Benette Michaelson. I gasped at seeing Finn. He was part of my passed too.

The next page was where the writing began. Sadly, I didn't have all the answers I was looking for. But I did find some interesting information about myself and the other of my friends. The last entry was cut short as if I was interrupted.

"What did you do to anger your superiors?" I asked closing the book.

"I came to earth taking on human form," Evan said sitting up.

"That's crazy," I demanded putting the book on my night table.

"We're only messengers, Kat," he said. "Taking on this form is breaking the rules. This is supposed to be a punishment. At least, I didn't get my wings taken away."

I got ready for bed and slipped back into bed and under the covers. He sat on my bed.

"I'm going to go watch over Kol. Will you be okay without me?" Evan asked me.

"I'll be fine," I promised. He got up and went to the window. He slipped out and he closed the window from the outside. I reached over to my lamp and turned it off. I sunk into bed and drifted off to sleep.

I slept into a nightmare. I was stuck in an inferno. There was a war. There was angels and demons. The fight was in between the two. I recognized Evan and Sage. The next day I woke up alarmed. Evan was right, the angels up in Heaven were getting suspicious of me. But the dream didn't feel like they suspected me, it was a warning.


	14. Letting Kol In

About a week later, Evan and I were still cautious. We had a week before Spring Break started. Evan and I were decided to tell Kol about what I had found out. We couldn't hide it from him any longer. He was getting suspicious of us.

"Here let me help you with those," Evan said grabbing my books as we entered the building.

"Thank you," I said with a smile. He and I were spending so much time together I felt a little closer to him. He was being such a great friend. He was always there when I needed him.

"You know Sage has been real quiet lately," I told him as we walked to my locker.

"Don't expect him to make much noise," Evan said. "As long as he doesn't know that you know, we should be safe." We got to my locker. I opened it and he placed my books inside

"Hey guys," Kol called over to us happily.

"Hey," we said.

"I feel like I'm an outsider now," he said. "You guys hooked up or something?"

"No way man," Evan said shaking his head.

"Sorry, we've just been busy," I said sheepishly. I could feel the atmosphere change a little. Evan looked at us and walked away to give us time to talk.

"Did something happen between you and Ev?" he asked me seriously and leaned on the lockers.

"Of course not," I said. "I've just been hanging with a lot since you're always at practice. And he's been helping me out, you know, with the memories."

"Memories? What memories?" he asked his voice dropping not to be over heard.

"Kol, I know you get those memories too."

"How do you know about that?"

"Because you helped me," I said softly. "You helped me escape."

"Kat, I died!"

"I did too." I looked into my locker and above my books was a beautiful hard cover journal just like mine sitting on my desk at home. This one must belong to Kol. I pulled it out and handed it to him.

"Read this," I said. "It'll give you some answers." He gave a nod and walked off. I shut my locker and Sage was standing right in front of me. He startled me so bad that I dropped my books.

"Hello Katherine," he said and bent down to grab my books for me.

"Stop calling me that," I said. He handed me my book and I took them. I walked off and he followed me.

"Sounds like someone is touchy this morning," Sage said.

"Go screw yourself," I mumbled.

"Funny. You said something similar to me in 1878."

"How do you know about that?"

"You'll be surprised of how many time you've asked me that." My heart started racing. So he did know about me. He knew about my past. "I have answers for you Katherine, that is if you want them. Meet me at the Black Box theater during lunch. Come alone." The halls were empty and he and I were the only ones in the hallway.

"I'll be there," I said. He smiled at me.

"Good," he said. He hurried off to class and I did too.

Obviously, it wasn't a safe idea to meet up with Sage alone. After all, he was a demon and everything he could tell me was all a lie. Kol and Evan would never let me go alone so it was safest if I didn't tell them. During Latin, I could feel Sage's eyes on me the whole time.

I dashed out of class before I could run into Evan or Kol. I hadn't told them I was ditching them yet. I slipped into the Black Box theater. As I walked on the stage, the lights turned on.

"Quick for answers aren't you Katherine?" Sage said sitting in the front row of seats.

"What do you know?" I asked.

"Well, now, we don't have to talk about business just yet," Sage said. He got up to his feet. I dropped my bag and crossed my arms waiting for him to talk again.

"There isn't anything to talk about," I said.

"Of course, there is," he said. He leaped onto the stage with one easy jump. I took a step back. "I don't give information for free. I require an exchange or some sort of payment."

"No deal," I said grabbing my bag. Next thing I know, Sage is standing in front of me. He grabbed my arms and rose me off my feet. Then someone tackled him. I fell onto the ground. It was Evan.

"Get away from her!" he said in a deadly voice I had never heard before. The door opened and Kol came in.

"Kat!"

"I will leave you to converse," Sage said massaging his jaw and in shadow form sank into the ground. Evan was about to reach after him but I stopped him.

"Let him go," I said grabbing his arm as I was still on the ground. He was already on his knees. I could see the anger in his eyes. "Please, Ev." Kol came onto the stage.

"You okay?" Kol asked me. He helped me up to my feet and Evan stood up.

"I'm fine," I said.

"What the hell is your problem?" Evan demanded. "You know we can't trust him!"

"I think he knows why this happens," I said. "If you can't tell us maybe he can."

"Stop it both of you," Kol said interviewing with our little spat. "At least we got here before Sage could hurt her." Evan left the Black Box angrily. We watched him leave. I shouldered my bag and we followed.

"Sage was my friend," Kol said holding u his journal."Then he betrayed me."

"What else did it say?" I asked. We walked into the cafeteria. I looked at the clock to only see we had fifteen minutes until lunch was over.

"Evan and I worked for you in 1878," he said. "And Finn and I were adopted back then too. He died then too just like this time. I wrote about Evan and you and how he planned to get us to safety. Then nothing." We got into the lunch line. We both know how that ended when Evan tried to get us to safety. It always ended up bad. Something must be important about Finn and Kol, but what? Why were we all linked together?

We sat down at a table. Evan was no where to be found. He must have been real angry to just leave school. On the other hand, Sally was on a frantic search for Sage. It was strange that he hadn't compelled her to keep quiet. Something was terribly wrong, I could feel it.

After school, I headed home. I called Evan to try and get him to talk to me but no answer. He never avoided my phone calls. I left a couple voice mails.

"Hey Ev," I said. "It's me. I'm sorry about today. I don't know what I was thinking. You were right okay? Call me or drop by or text me or something. I need to talk to you. Please."

"You and Evan got into an argument or something?" Asher asked me.

"Kind of," I said.

"Don't worry about it," he said. "He'll come around."

I sure hoped so. I helped him make dinner and Damon came down stairs a while later. I waited most of the evening for his call back but nothing. It was around eleven when I decided to go to bed. If he wasn't going to call me back I wasn't going to stay up all night just for his call.


	15. Ditch Day

As I got ready for school the next day, there was a knock at my front door. I found it rather strange but I hurried down stairs to check who it was. It was Evan. I opened the door. I was just so glad to see him.

"Evan, I tried calling you last night," I said.

"Yeah, I know," he said. "I couldn't answer I was taking care of some things."

"Are you still mad?"

"I'm over it. Came to see if you needed a lift."

"Yeah, that'd be great." I grabbed my bag and we left my house. I couldn't help but feel happy to be in Evan's good graces again. He was very important to me. I don't know where I would be with out his friendship. On our way, we picked up Kol too.

"Sage disappeared yesterday," Kol told Evan. "We thought you went to go sort things out things with him."

"No, I didn't even know he left school," he said looking at Kol through the rear view mirror.

"Yeah, Sally was flipping out," I added.

"That's strange," he muttered. "I wonder if he'll be in class today." He parked and cut the engine. The three of us walked over to the building. Then Evan stopped.

"Hey, man, what's up?" Kol asked him.

"Everything okay?" I asked anxiously.

"There's another angel here," he said slowly. There were many students around here how could he tell the difference. He turned to look at the parking lot. Kol and I did the same. A middle school aged girl was standing behind us.

"Astrid!" Evan said surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to warn you, of course," the young girl said. "We must talk, in private."

"I can't leave them," he said gesturing to Kol and I. She looked at us. She was exactly what I expected an angel to look like. She had blonde bouncy curls and bright blue eyes. All she needed was her wings. She barely glanced over me. Her glance lingered over Kol before speaking.

"Bring them along," she said. Kol and I followed them back out of the parking lot. So much for finding out if Sage came to school today. We headed back to Evan's place. Astrid had chosen to fly.

"Who is she?" Kol asked Evan.

"She's a messenger angel," Evan explained. "She must have been sent by her superiors." We got to his condo. She was already there waiting for us.

"The Dominions have asked me to inform you that once again you have caused another fight between the demons and the angels," she recited.

"Me?" Evan said. "I am doing my job. Eros is the one causing mischief here." She raised a hand to silence him."Things will end as they always do. You have made the wager and you will suffer the consequences." Evan looked frustrated and irritated.

I didn't dare move as she poke. I was a little afraid to breath. She looked over at Kol and I.

"One last message," she said to Kol. "Mother sends her regards, brother." With a brilliant light and warm breeze, Astrid was gone. I couldn't believe with what she just said. It couldn't be.

"She's-" Kol started.

"Your half sister," Evan concluded.

"But that means-" I started unwilling to finish.

"Kol's half human, half angel."

I couldn't believe it. That means he was Nephilim. It made more sense why Evan was here on earth now. The three of us were quiet.

"How high up in rank is my mother?" Kol finally asked.

"She's a Principality," Evan replied. "She's only been on earth once to leave you and Finn on earth."Kol took a seat. I wasn't sure how to comfort him. I knew he lived with adoptive father but that's pretty much it. I sat over by him.

"So what do we do now?" I asked.

"I don't know but I don't want to take any chances with Sage around," Evan said.

"I can move in," Kol said. "I bet my dad wouldn't mind." They looked over at me for my response.

"I can't leave Ashser and Damon," I said.

"Alright, one out of two isn't bad," Evan said agreeing. "Come on, Kol. The sooner we get you in here the better." Evan got his keys and both of the guys left. I waited in Evan's place. I never got a chance to have a good look at his home. It was pretty empty. He didn't have any pictures or anything of color. He probably didn't spend much time at home.

Evan came back a while later with out Kol. He had left him at home to pack up and get him later. He threw his keys on the love seat and came to sit by me.

"So, that's why you're here?" I asked. "To protect the Nephilim?"

"No, not really," he said. "I just took on that excuse when I got here." He looked into my eyes. He was talking sincerely now. I had a feeling he would give me an answer if I asked.

"Why did you come then?" I asked.

"I came for you," he said softly. He put his elbow on the couch to support his head on his hand. His dark eyes were telling me he was telling me the truth. I broke our eye contact.

"You aren't compelling me , are you?" I asked blinking. He blinked too.

"No, of course not," Evan said. "I would never compel you." I looked away and sighed.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing."

"Kat, just tell me." I looked up at him. He looked down at me expectantly.

"I'm afraid of letting you guys down," I said. "If I die I'd let down Asheer and Damon. I'd let Kol down by letting him die for me again. By knowing too much already and wanting to know more, I'm letting you down. I'm letting you all down already, all over again."

"Kat, listen to me," Evan said as I gained speed. "Stop talking!" I stopped talking abruptly. He grabbed my hand. "There is no way in this world that you will ever let me down, understand? They've punished me for what I've done, I'm just living the consequences."

"It's my fault too," I whispered.

"Come here," he said pulling me forward to embrace me. He held me in his arms for a while trying to comfort me as I cried silently in his arms. This may be his punishment for breaking the rules but that didn't mean it was entirely his fault. Once he stepped into our lives and got emotionally attached to him, it became our fault too, especially mine.


	16. Katherine's Escape

Now that Kol had moved in with Evan, things seemed to clam down. Spring Break was okay. I was satisfied with not going to school and having time to myself and sleeping in. Graduation was approaching and everyone was excited. I hadn't made any college plans yet because of well you know. There was no use in making any if I was going to die in the near future.

"I was thinking," Evan said.

"Well, that's nothing new," I retorted with a smile. He smirked too and followed with my books under his arm.

"Really, hear me out," he said as we got to my locker.

"Shoot."

"After graduation, Kol, you and I take a road trip to Virginia." As I opened my locker, I locked at him uneasy. What was in Virginia? There was nothing for us there.

"Amuse me," I said. "What's in Virginia?" He put my books in my locker and I closed it.

"There's a camp, kind of like a special reservation. It's a Nephilim camp. No one can hurt you there. You and Kol will be safe."

"Is that the safe place from my dreams?" I asked. He nodded.

I've had that same dream almost every night now a days. I hated it but there was nothing I could do about it. After I would wake up from that nightmare, I stayed awake for hours wondering how it would end this time. Was I really destined to die once again?

"I'll think about it," I said.

"Hey guys!" Kol said rushing over to us alarmed. "I have bad news. Sally's dead!"

"What?" we asked.

"She was found dead in her room this morning."

My mind was going haywire. How could Sally be dead? I just saw her yesterday at lunch; she was completely fine and alive. Then a dark thought entered my mind. Sage. It had to be. There was no doubt in my mind he was related to Sally's death.

"I'll go investigate," Evan said. "You guys stay here." We watched him stride down the hall and out of the building. I looked over at Kol. He grabbed my arm and pulled me forward into a warm hug. I wrapped my arms around him, worried. My eyes were on the brim of tears. Why did we keep on loosing people?

"Come on, I'll walk you to class," Kol offered. I let him go and we walked off.

The fact that Sally died spread like wild fire in out school. To make matters worse, Sage was no where to be found and no one seemed to notice it. How could I prove that he was the one that is linked to Sally's death? After lunch, Evan had returned to tell us what happened.

"She overdosed on some pills," he told us.

"What!" I demanded. "Sally never popped pills! That isn't her."

"Yeah," Kol agreed. "She could barely take pain relievers."

"Well, she did," Evan said. "Sage must have compelled her to." Kol and I nodded in agreement. Sally was never suicidal, why now? After lunch, I had gym class. We were running outside on the track. I didn't mind running but when I saw who was waiting for me at the bleachers I became discouraged. It was Sage. I ran a couple laps before coming to talk to him.

"What are you doing here?" I asked coming to a stop in front of the ten foot fence. He stood on the other side.

"You sure Evan wants you talking to me?" he asked mockingly with a smile.

"Funny you mention it," I said crossing my arms. "I dare you to do something. But I know you won't because Evan will whip your ass. So, tell me, why are you here?"

"Ah, ah Katherine," Sage said. "Mind your tone. I came to finish our deal."

"I'd rather remain in class."

His smile faded. "I'd never thought you'd turn on me Katherine. You prefer that angel and Nephilim. Where did I fail this time?"

"What ever."

"Kat!" I turned at the sound of my name. It was my gym teacher. "Keep on running." I turned to look back at Sage. He was gone. I trotted off from the bleachers.

Once I ran into Evan I would tell him what happened with Sage. He was definitely acting strange and I didn't trust it.

As I walked out of the school building with Kol and Evan, we saw Sage waiting for us.

"What do you want, Sage?" Evan asked coming to stand in front of us protectively. "We heard all about your visit."

"Good," Sage said. "Because I have some things to say to you too, Evan."

"Just say it."

"Tell them the whole story."

"I can't, you know that."

"Do it or I will and you know I won't hold back."

"Don't you dare," Evan snarled. Kol and I looked at each other confused. What was Sage trying to say? Why wasn't Evan letting him tell us? Sage turned and walked away.

"Ev, what's he talking about?" Kol asked.

"Nothing, I'll explain later," he said.

"But Evan-" I started.

"Kat, come with me, I need to show you something," Evan said. He grabbed my arm and we hurried off. I looked over my shoulder to look at Kol. He was walking toward his car.

"Evan, where are we going?" I asked trying to free myself from his grip. He let me go and turned to look at me to explain.

"Remember when I took you up in the sky?" he asked. I gave a nod. "It seemed to trigger a memories. I wonder if I take you up higher or keep you up in the air longer, you'll remember more. If I can make you see more, I'll be able to explain what Sage was talking about if you relive it again." We were just outside the school campus when he put his arms around me and we took off in flight.

"Evan!" I yelled laughing and holding onto him tight. He swirled, flipped, twirled and dived. It was scarier than any roller coaster I've ever been on. For his finale, he climbed up higher and higher up into the sky.

"Don't let me go!" I said looking up at him and holding on tighter. He readjusted his arms around me having a better grip on me.

"Just hold on," he said trying not to smile. He spread out his wings to their full length. We were suspended in mid air. He quickly thrust his wings around us and we fell toward the earth. I screamed. We came to a stop just a few feet above the ground. My heart was beating wildly. He set me on the ground.

"That was fun," I said breathlessly.

"I thought you'd break my ear drums," Evan teased.

"Shut up," I said laughing and swatted at him playfully still in his arms.

* * *

Edward Peterson and I were practicing fencing in the front yard. Edward was a dear friend of mine since childhood. He was also the local blacksmith in our town. He and I had been fencing since we could pick up swords.

"Okay, I surrender," Edward said raising his hands and dropping his sword on the grass

"Do not spare me any sympathy because I am a lady," I said taking off my mask. I wiped off sweat from my forehead.

"It's not that Miss Katherine," he said slumping onto the green grass. "You have become very skilled. I don't believe any man out there will fence with you." I laughed and sat near him.

"Are you certain Master Barlow is okay with you fencing?" Edward asked me.

"My husband does not care for what I do," I said coldly.

We heard the trotter of horses coming up the gravel drive way. That meant my husband was home from where ever he was. He had left early this morning and did not bother to tell me.

"I should leave," Edward said getting back up. "He does not have the kindest heart toward me. I will have your new sword ready for you in three days."

"Fantastic," I said with a smile. He helped me up to my feet and headed off our property. I walked over to the carriage parked outside the house. My husband Silas Barlow coming out of the carriage. He looked at me and frowned.

"Katherine, dear, why are you all sweaty?" he asked with a grimace.

"I was practicing my fencing with Edward Peterson," I said.

"The blacksmith?" he asked sounding annoyed. "Fencing isn't very lady like. Why don't you take up sowing instead?"

"Because I don't want to," I said darkly.

"Go clean yourself up, love," he said stroking my cheek. "And we'll have dinner." He kissed my lips and walked inside the house. I ran over back to the grass to pick up my sword. I saw Kit come to head the horses to the stables.

"Hello, Miss Katherine. Do you wish for a horse?" he asked me.

"No, well yes," I said petting the horse. "Do have free time to go riding with me?"

"If that's what you'd like Miss Katherine," he said with a smile. I smiled and followed him back to the stables.

Kit worked for Silas. He was the horse care taker and he was also the person I trusted the most in this whole place. I told him everything that happened between Silas and I. He also happened to be my guardian angel. I had just found out recently. We had also come to the conclusion that Silas was a demon. He most definitely acted like one. He was widely known for his cruelty.

How I got myself involved with Silas was nothing of my doing. He was an eligible suitor that my parents favored. I of course had no say in it what so ever. He treated me with kindness because he was already suspicious of me. He knew I was involved with Kit and the amount of trust I had in him.

"He is an evil creature," Kit said as he cleaned the horses. "It's time you and I leave this place Miss Katherine. I know a safe place for you and the Nick as well."

Someone ran in to the stables out of breath. It was Nicholas Michaelson, the gardener of our home.

"Miss Katherine!" he said. "Your husband is on a mad hunt for you. Kit, he's after you too. He knows about all this, about all of us. You must leave here now." I looked up at him alarmed.

"What do we do?" I asked.

"We have to get out of here," he said. Kit and I hurried over to the door. I noticed Nicholas wasn't behind us. I turned.

"Nicholas, come along, we must leave," I said.

"I'll stay behind and keep him from following you as you make the escape," Nicholas said.

"He'll kill you for helping us!" I said. "You've been a true friend. I won't let you stay behind."

"I'm ready to join Benette, Miss Katherine."

"No!"

"Katherine, we must leave. I hear men approaching." Kit and I ran off.

* * *

I woke up scared and gasping for breath. That couldn't be true. That dream had to be wrong. It couldn't be right. If it was correct, that meant I was married to Silas and Silas in my dreams was present day Sage. I never loved Sage in the past and I despised him more once I knew what he was. He killed Kol when he was Nicholas. I hated him then and I still do now, that much is clear.


	17. Roadtrip

"Why didn't you tell me Sage was part of my past?" I asked Evan as he watched me clean my room the next day. "He could've killed me back then and he didn't. He won't hurt me now."

"Yet," Evan corrected sitting on my bed. "It's not like he hasn't tried. That day I became your guardian angel he was trying to kill you. He did it because he knew I was there. He's trying to hurt me, Kat. Once word spreads about Nephilim living here, more demons will start appearing here in town."

"What's so special about Nephilim?" I asked.

"There's many myths about them," he told me. "Like some may have wings or celestial powers. Some demons believe if you kill Nephilim it allows you more time on earth. Personally, I don't think it's not true, just an excuse for war." I threw my clothes in the hamper. I sighed heavily irritated.

"So how am I tied into this again?" I asked. "I'm not Nephilim."

"Because I came to earth for you."

"Why did you come to earth for me?"

"Because I fell in love with Katerina Trevino over a thousand years ago."

"But I'm not-"

"You are."

Then the strangest thing happened. I had a horrible feeling at the pit of my stomach. Evan reacted too. He stood up straight looking right out my window.

"Kol's in danger," he said slowly. He tore out of my open window and I ran over to the window. He waited outside for me. "Come on." I climbed out of my window and he took me in his arms. We flew off to his apartment.

"There!" I pointed. His apartment was in flames. I was afraid that Kol was in there. I really hoped he was safe. I'd die if something happened to him again.

"This is bad," Evan muttered. I saw Kol's car pull up and I could breath again. He was safe! We landed beside him.

"What's happening?" he asked. I ran into his arms and he wrapped his arms around me. He held me tight

"Demons," Evan said. "We have to leave now."

"No," I said holding on tighter to Kol.

"It wasn't a question."

"Ev," Kol started smoothing down my hair his arms still around me.

"They will kill both of you," Evan told us. "I'll have Astrid take care of things here. She'll look after Asher and Damon, Kat." I looked up at Kol.

"We should go," Kol whispered to me. "It's not safe for us."

I gave a nod in agreement. He kissed the top of my head. He let me go and we got in Evan's car. Evan elected himself to drive and Kol called shot gun. I didn't mind taking the back seat.

"Why can't we fly?" I asked out loud.

"You know what happens when I fly, I don't want to take that risk," Evan said.

"We should find a place to crash," Kol suggested. As I looked out the window, I saw the street lights turning on. It was getting dark out.

"I don't need to sleep," Evan said. "We'll keep on going." So we kept on going. He drove all night as Kol and I slept. We stopped at a rest area the next morning. We bought an extra pair of clothes at a Wal-Mart.

"How much longer until we get to the camp?" I asked Evan.

"Probably tomorrow morning," he said. He leaned on his car with me. "After I drop you guys off, I'm going back into the Heavens."

"What?" I asked. I thought he was going to stay with Kol and I. He couldn't just vanish out of our lives.

"I can't stay," he said grabbing my hand. "My work will be done if you and Kol make it. I'll have to beg them to let me return. I want to return to you more than anything believe me. They have to grant me something because I'm your guardian angel." What did it matter if I made it or not? I never made it anyway. If I by some miracle made it, I would live with out my best friend.

Once Kol returned with our breakfast, the three of us were on the road again. We slowly got closer and closer to the camp. Towards the evening we stopped again to eat dinner and use the bathroom. It'd only be a few hours until we got there.

"You know we won't be able to go home," Kol said as we sat on the curb. Evan had gone to pump gas. Kol and I had finished eating and I held my soda in my hands.

"I know," I said taking a sip. "If we make it, you mean?"

"Yeah," he said. "Listen, Kat, if I die before you don't blame yourself. That's how things are for us. I'll always die for you."

"Kol, stop," I said angrily then it came out as a sob. I hated him right now for what he was doing. "I know what you're doing and please don't do it."

He put an arm around me as I cried. He let me cry a little. I pulled myself together before Evan returned.

"I think I know why this is happening," he said.

"Why?" I asked sniffing and wiping my nose with my sleeve.

"Evan is being punished for walking on this earth. His punishment is having to fight for you every time you appear. Last time, he was battling it out with Sage. This time it's me."

My cheeks grew hot as said this. This was a topic I wanted to avoid. I never wanted to choose between Kol and Evan. I couldn't and I wouldn't. It would break my heart just to see one of them get hurt because of me.

"Kol-" I started

"I know how Evan feels about you," he told me."We've talked about it. I see the way he looks at you. Probably, the same way I look at you. You're just afraid to choose one of us."

"Kol," I said. I couldn't listen to him any more. Before I could continue, a white bright light blinded me. It was Evan pulling up in his car. Kol and I got up and got in his car. We continued on driving the rest of the night. Then Evan announced early in the morning we only had an hour before arriving.

I couldn't believe how easy this was. Usually, we were fleeing and someone was hot on my tail, but not this time. Shouldn't this be well dangerous or at least significantly hard?

"See there?" Evan said pointing out the wind shield toward exit.

"Yeah," Kol and I said.

"Just beyond that exit is the entrance to the camp," he told us. I saw Kol look at me in the rear view mirror. I looked ahead at the exit. I gasped.

"He's here!" I said. We came to a halt in front of Sage. I could see a twisted smile curl in his lips. My heart sank. He wasn't alone, he brought along three friends.


	18. In the Clear

The taller of his three friends put his hand on the hood of the car and flicked his wrist. The car flipped over. I screamed as I held onto the seat in front of me. I reopened my eyes once the car stopped moving.

"Evan! Kol!" I called out as I noticed they weren't in their seats.

"It's okay Kat, I'm here," Evan said opening the door. "Take off your seat belt. I got you." He put his arms under me and I took off my seat belt. He caught me and pulled me out of the flipped over car. Kol was safe outside of the car already.

"Listen you two get to the camp," Evan told us. "It's just beyond that exit. I'll keep Evan busy." By now, we had caused a traffic jam.

"But, Ev," I started. He quickly grabbed Kol and I and hit the ground. The car behind us burst into flames. Next thing I know, he tore off as Sage and his friends chased him.

"Come on!" Kol said grabbing my hand. We ran over to the exit. As we ran closer to the exit we could see just one road that lead to an entrance. "There!" It had a large sign made out of wood. It read: Filius Angelus.

"What about Evan?" I asked coming to a stop. He stopped too. We turned to look for Evan. He was thrown against the exit sign. It broke and he didn't rise.

"Evan!" I yelled running forward. I saw him sit up and shake his head a little.

"Stay away," he warned. "This is dangerous." He quickly got up.

"Kat!" Kol called out to me. I turned to look at him. One of Sage's friends had a black blade to his throat. Two other demons had restrained Evan.

"Leave them alone, Sage," I pleaded.

"I'll be fine," Evan said.

"Get yourself to safety," Kol agreed. Hot tears gathered in my eyes, but I didn't let a single one fall. I couldn't let them get hurt because of these demons. If anything I wanted vengeance because of Sage.

"Give up?" Sage asked as I stepped away from them closer to the car in flames. I bent down and picked up a shred of glass. I stood up straight and returned to them.

"What are you doing?" Sage asked suspiciously.

"Let's see how much you care, Sage," I said lightly pressing the glass onto my wrist.

"Kat!" Evan said angrily. I ignored him.

"Go on ahead," he taunted me. "It's not your blood I want."

"That doesn't explain why you tried to get close to me," I said pressing the glass into my arm. I winced at the pain. Blood spilled out and tainted the glass. "Doesn't explain why you try and hurt me every time you get the chance. Why you haven't killed me yet."

"Stop!" he said sharply. Evan escaped the two demons and came over to me. He took me in his arms and we tore off. We soared up into the sky.

"You crazy mother fucking bitch!" Evan scorned. "You could have made it to the camp!" As we climbed up higher in the sky, the sky turned into a stormy gray. Thunder and lightning sounded. Evan dodged the demons. A couple rays of lightning cut the sky. Four rays hit the demons and they were thrust into the ground..

I looked over my shoulder. We were about a smile back from the camp. He tore off to return me to the camp. I felt a sudden dive and an abrupt halt.

"No!" he snapped angrily. There seemed to be an invisible force field not letting him into the grounds. Lighting flashed and grabbed his arm. He quickly switched me to his free arm before I could get hit by the lightning.

"Evan," I said nervously. He dragged himself to fly lower to the ground. He lowered us a couple feet. The lightning tugging on his arm tried to hold him back. Kol was on the camp grounds looking up at us. Evan continued to lower to the ground. My feet touched the smooth pavement just as another string of lightning grabbed him around his middle. I grabbed his free arm.

"Kat, come on!" Kol called by the wood sign of the camp a couple feet from us.

"Evan!" I cried. His body was arched by the pulling of the lighting.

"I'll be okay," he promised me.

"Don't for get about me, okay?"

"Okay." Another lasso of lighting grabbed his arm and I fell back letting him go.

"Kat!" Kol called urgently. I scrambled to my feet and backed away to him. I watched him fly up higher into the sky. He disappeared behind the clouds and he was gone.


	19. The Message

The camp was for Nephilim children around the globe. The camp was huge. The camp was run by elder Nephilim. It was a whole community just for them. This place seemed more like reservation then a camp. It contained a few neighborhoods and local businesses. It was the only place on earth where demons nor angels could harm. It was off limits to them according to this treaty thousands of years ago.

It felt strange being the only human at this camp. They knew I didn't belong here and yet here I was. Who knows how long I could stay here?

I sat in the park one afternoon writing in a journal I bought myself the day before. I would write myself another journal just in case I died and returned later in the future. I wrote about everything that I had learned and what I knew. I had a special place reserved for what was still unknown. The better I kept track about this kind of stuff the more less confused I will be the next time.

"Still writing in your journal?" Kol asked coming to sit by me.

"Yeah," I said putting down my pen.

"Kat, it's been a month," he said. "I don't think Evan is coming back."

"It's probably not that easy to come back," I said wearily."We changed history, we made it this time. I don't expect things to be easy for him."

"Kat, hey, Kat!" someone called running over. It was my Nephilim roommate Lulu.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked.

"You have a visitor out by the front gates," she said. She jogged off. Kol and I got up. I had a slight hope that it would be Evan but as we neared the front of the camp I saw I was wrong. It was Astrid. She stood outside the camp waiting.

"I have a message," she said as we approached.

"From who?" I asked a couple feet away from her still standing in the camp grounds.

"Evan," she said. "He says he is working on pleading with our superiors to allow him to return to earth. He will still continue his guardian duties from the Heavens. Until then you two must remain in the camp."

"How long will it take for him to get the okay to come back to earth?" I asked her.

"Dominions are very strict when it comes to obeying rules," she said. "We are never supposed to make contact to humans."

"But you're here talking to us."

"You already know of our existence."

"Astrid," Kol said quickly. "Can't you help Evan return?"

"I can not."

"What about our mother?"

"She is against him. I can not change her mind."

"Please, sister, just try," Kol said. When I saw Kol call her sister, I saw a flicker of emotion in her eyes.

"I will do my best," she said. With a bright flash of light, she was gone. We walked back into the camp. Everyone was busy walking along and living their lives. Many of these Nephilim had lived here their entire lives, not affected by the outside world.

I knew Evan would return because Sage was still out there. He was still a threat to Kol and I. They had to let him return. He needed to come back for Kol and I. He was my best friend. The angels could not do that to us, they'd be just as worse as the demons.


End file.
